Vicariously
by elusivespycrab
Summary: A Hunter retains his conscious from his previous life, and wants to help the Survivors without dying. Chapter Two: "What do you want?" she asked again. "You." Rated HIGH T for Language, Quick Gory Descriptions, and MAYBE character death.
1. Chapter 1

Vicariously, I…

A/N: My first L4D fanfiction. I have not yet played the game, but I have read up on it, seen it, and even more read up on it and seen it in order to understand it. Forgive me if the characters a bit OOC or strange. Uh-oh. *burps up a barf bubble* I am not… a boomer. Also, OC's! Hunter and witch! Hector and Sonya I OWN! The other stuff, people, scenes, and zombies I do not dead.

|Hunter's Point Of View|

Pain.

That's all I could feel. Agonizing pain running through my cold blood, itching at my skin, aching my muscles, gnawing at my bones, scratching at my very soul… it was unbearable. And then, I felt my fingers ache and bleed as claws erupted from the tips. My skin grew paler, and then suddenly… it stopped. All my pain, all the agony, gone. I looked around, and found myself in a familiar room… my room.

The next thing I turned my attention to was the music. It was loud, but it sounded very good to me. I looked all over the room as my eyes rested on speakers next to a radio. The speakers had several wires, one of which I traced across the room to me, up to this weird object that was slung across my body.  
My sharp claws clicked against its strings, sending a louder, more distorted screeching sound through the sound system. I growled at it… wait, I growled? Testing myself, I mimicked the sound again. It sounded very intimidating. But where had I heard it before? …oh yes, the computer. I had watched a video from Japan that had been hastily uploaded by someone that said he was changing… but into what? Was it possible that it was something like me? What did he say it was? Hoontor? Hantur? Hunter? That was it… a hunter.

I'm a hunter.

So I'm a Hunter with a guitar that can think. What a story to tell my friends… if I find them. But I saved that for later. Then, I was occupied with recent memories from before I was 'turned.' I remember my mother calling, "Hector! Dinner's readyyyAHHHHHH!" And that's when my world turned upside-down.

I halted the playing of my instrument… now the word comes to mind, my guitar. I stopped and felt a slash at my wrists. Unfortunately for me, the creature who attacked me shoved its head through the door. Unfortunately for the creature, I bashed its head in with a metal baseball bat. I felt the pain, as well as some sort of fatal liquid, begin to sink it. It wasn't long before I blacked out.

And here I am.

I'm a creature… and if I'm like the creature that got me, but not mentally, then anyone going around taking out these things will think I'm going to kill them, or jump them, or pounce on them. I won't, and I don't want to be loaded full of buckshot! How do I differentiate myself?! They need to know that I'm not like them. The others can't talk… but can I?

"Heeeeckkkktorrrr," I half gurgled, half growled. I frowned. Swallowing my saliva and clearing my throat, I attempted to say my name again. "Hectorrrr Evaaaaannssss…" My speech was too slow. I tried once more. "Hector Evans." Now, I just need to learn how to say 'No,' or 'Stop!'

After learning how to yell a plea to cease, I took off the guitar. I looked at what the dead Hunter was wearing, and it looked like what the one in Japan had worn. It looked like I would need to wear a similar outfit to make it known that I am a Hunter. So, I reluctantly stripped the Hunter of its clothes and put them on me. After fumbling with a roll of duct tape, I put it on at the appropriate places. Then, I unwillingly left the room, and stepped into the faulty lighting of my apartment building. I crouched down, and crawled around the floor. And then I saw one of my fellow Infected… a lesser one, it seemed. I shuddered at the thing, but remembering my dominant powers, and my desire to kill them myself, I growled and pounced on it, clawing at it's face and chest. It was soon reduced to a pile of blood and flesh. I did the same to another that staggered in from the hallway. Soon, I stalked my way down the hall, and then I heard the blessing in disguise.

Gunshots.

Guns.

Fingers on the trigger?

Survivors? Survivors!

They were on the floor below, and it seemed like a ton of infected had reached them. I swiftly crawled down the stairs, and looked around the corner to see a giant horde attacking four people. Honestly, half of me wanted to pounce on them and assist the horde, but the other half wanted me to help the survivors. So… I did the latter.

I jumped into action, slicing my sharp claws at the lesser beings. They were quickly killed, but then, I heard someone yell, "Smoker!" And something told me that this… smoker was not a good thing. All of a sudden, a long tongue shot out of the darkness and wrapped itself around the girl. The tongue pulled her back as an old war veteran tried to shoot the smoker. He failed, so I ran after the girl. I jumped over her, sliced the tongue of the smoker, and landed on it, where I proceeded to claw the hell out of it. When it was dead, I got up and turned around. The girl held up her weapon, and looked like she was deciding, 'He saved my life… do I spare him?'

|Zoey's POV|

_He saved my life… do I spare him? _ She thought over and over in her head. The creature did save her, but he was infected. Suddenly, he jumped. I thought he was going to get me, but no. He plunged his claw through the chest of another hunter behind me, and then proceeded to slice through the other infected. _I have a funny feeling about this one…_

"I hate VAMPIRES!" Francis yelled while pumping shotgun shells into the horde.

"Zombies!" I corrected him.

"Whatever, I hate 'em," he said, blasting through a boomer that had just turned the corner. Francis continued to hit the infected with the butt of his weapon and then blow out their brains. Eventually, the horde died down. To where it was just the survivors… and Hector.

A/N: Why do I have the feeling that this is a male Mary Sue case?


	2. Chapter 2

Memories and Feelings

A/N: Not sure if I'll include Sonya or not. I have now played L4D, so it should make the story better.

Y'know, I feel like FUCK SONYA, LET'S GET SOME CHARACTER DEATH GOING ON.

* * *

After a second of staring at the still Hunter, Francis raised his shotgun at it. "Eat lead!" He shot at Hector, who easily dodged it. He retreated into the dark hallway away from the Survivors as Francis's weapon still fired buckshot in his directed. Francis huffed.

"I guess we're not catching him just yet," mumbled the biker as the four survivors moved on. Meanwhile, Hector caught his breath in a hallway left out of sight from the humans. After a moment, he began to track the humans silently, killing any infected he came across. Hector felt his memories come back to him like a jigsaw puzzle. A rather LARGE jigsaw puzzle. About, say… 20,000 pieces. Along with his memories came horrific instincts that one received when infected with the virus.

He remembered his best friend in elementary school, and then gained heightened senses, being able to smell the blood of the survivors, which was delicious to all Infected. When he regained his memory of his first kiss, he received the urge to kill. With every human thought, there was a hunter thought. There were practically two people in the same body. They stayed away from each other, but soon… they began to co-mingle.

As the Hunter and Human minds communicated with each other, they learned things from each other. The Hunter was taught how to talk. The Human was taught the swiftest way to kill someone. However, there were a couple of things they didn't expect to learn…

The Hunter, when NOT in control of the body, was taught about emotions. He was foreign to almost all of them. The only emotion used by the infected is anger. And Hector, when the Hunter was in control, was taught how to correctly use the body of a Hunter.

Over time, they coherently understood each other, until Hector received a certain memory…

It was of a girl. She was a brunette that went to his college. Hector remembered her as being very beautiful, and fitting out the profile for his dream girl. Nice personality, and an awesome body. They shared some interests as well… He remembered watching movies with her. Zombie movies… and kissing her? _What's her name?, _wondered Hector.

Right now, the Hunter was using Hector's memories to imagine how wonderful she would taste when he was eating her… and then, Hector mentally smacked him. _You idiot! _Hector groaned. _Don't Infected have, like… some sort of breeding system?_

_Sex?_

_Yes… but what her and I had was building up to that, or rather I hoped. We were close, but not ready for such an activity. I liked her, she liked me, it was awesome._

The Hunter with MPD was currently in the subway, clawing away at a helpless infected. He heard gunshots coming from a bit away, and smelled the delicious blood oozing form a fresh wound...

_NO! BAD HUNTER! _He inwardly slapped his Hunter personality. _THESE SURVIVORS ARE NOT FOR EATING!_

_Hungry._

_I'LL FIND SOME AWESOME FOOD FOR YOU BUT FOR NOW—STOP SALIVATING ON MY HOODIE! _He wiped the drool off the sweater with the back of his hand. _I swear, you will be the death of me one day. Either you or that biker guy._

…

Momentarily hushing his wild side, he observed the survivors as they emerged from a subway tunnel. Hector smiled, pleased that they were thankful that something had killed all the infected around that area. _And cleanly, at that, _he thought, wiping his nails on his pants. It was then that Hector heard the sound that made most Survivors ruin their pants. The grunts of a Tank.

He inwardly pleaded for the Tank not to be startled… "GRAAAAHH!" it yelled, seeing the Survivors creeping through the defunct subway carts. The monster went after them, and he watched as he swung his fists at them. After a bit of cat & mouse chasing, he smacked the injured girl over a pile of rubble, over which no human could climb. _Zoey… _the name finally came to his mind. Angry, he jumped on the base of the Tank's head and began slashing at it. The monster unsuccessfully flailed around until he killed it. The three other men were distracted long enough for Hector to leap over the rubble to find Zoey. Bill, Francis, and Louis were shocked at how he had attacked his own kind. And on purpose.

The men were injured and without medkits. Zoey was worse, but DID have a medkit. Her ankle was sprained, and there were various cuts and bruises on her body. She was in the middle of patching up a rather nasty cut when Hector landed in front of her. Her weapons fell in mid-flight… throw… whatever. Now, Zoey was looking at the thing she thought would kill her now. Hector sat down cross-legged in front of her. He took in what she looked like from under his hooded jacket. She seemed worn out, and looked like someone who had seen too much at such an age. Zoey had went from a care-free slacker to a careful person who wanted to take care of things as quickly as possible. It was a complete change.

Hector sniffed. Zoey shuddered and scooted back, but stopped when her ankle throbbed in pain. He couldn't do anything about it with his hands. The Hunter looked down at his claws, before looking back up at her. "What do you want?" she asked. Almost immediately, the men on the other side of the rubble began to yell things like "Zoey!" "You're alright!" "You hurt?" "Okay back there?"

"Guys, I… I can't get back over. I'll try and find a way around. There's no way I'm getting back over this rubble." _That's for sure. My death is right in front of me._ "Too high to climb over, too heavy to move."

"Alright, Zoey… but don't kill yourself finding a way out."

"Don't have a heart attack worrying about me, Bill."

The old man snorted, and her teammates proceeded on, oblivious to the fact she was without weapons.

Zoey looked at the Hunter again. "What do you want?" she asked again, looking for a pair of eyes under the hood.

Hector looked back up at her and pulled down his hood. His shaggy brown hair fell down around his face, and his pale green eyes stared into her blue ones. "You."


End file.
